


A Trouble Shared Is A Trouble Halved

by Nepenthene



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Annoyed Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Because Bones has it, But then again when is he not annoyed, Custody Battle, Dadmiral Christopher Pike, Dammit Jim, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fluff, Good Parent Leonard "Bones" McCoy, I guess this could be pre-McKirk if you squint, I'm just here for the bromance though, Jim is a Little Shit, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Infidelity, Poor Bones, Post-Divorce, Starfleet Academy, Swearing, What's the opposite of Southern charm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nepenthene/pseuds/Nepenthene
Summary: She took the whole damn planet in the divorce. "The whole damn planet", in this case, being one cute-as-a-button little girl that Leonard misses more and more every damn day. There's nothing to be done about it, though. Simple as that. Leonard just has to pull himself together and take the occasional holo-call when he can get it.But then again. Jim Kirk doesn't believe in no-win scenarios, does he?
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Joanna McCoy & Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	A Trouble Shared Is A Trouble Halved

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This little guy has been floating around my writing folder for a while, and I finally put the finishing touches on it today, so I figured: why not post it? So here it is, some Academy goodness and Bones being an awesome dad. Enjoy!

_Then:_

The sky is blue, the morning dew sparkles cheerily on the grass, the birds are singing, and Leonard McCoy isn’t appreciating it one bit.

He would if he could, sure. But he’s practically dead on his feet as he stands here in front of the hospital waiting for the taxi the duty nurse ordered for him, and being more than halfway to comatose doesn’t lend itself well to taking in the scenery. One thing just led to another yesterday, and he’d ended up pulling an impromptu all-nighter _after_ being on shift all day. Jocelyn’d been irritated when he called and told her, but he didn’t have much choice: there’d been a ‘flitter crash with multiple vehicles involved, and no one could get a hold of the other regular ER doc. So Leonard had rolled up his sleeves and gotten to work, powering through on a cup of coffee and a package of stale vending machine peanuts he’d gulped down at some ungodly hour.

He starts at the insistent beep of the taxi’s horn and practically falls inside, just barely remembering to put his seatbelt on before they pull away. He rests his head against the window, his eyes slipping closed as the buttery morning sunshine warms his face. 

It might be nice to hit the grill tonight. He could do steaks or something.

 _Whoa there, bucko,_ Leonard tells himself sternly. _Sleep first._

The drive home passes in a muzzy, indistinct blur, but the catnap is enough to ensure that he doesn’t stumble as he walks up to the house. He yawns, wide and jaw-cracking, before checking his watch. Almost seven o’clock? Damn. He hasn’t slept in a full twenty-four hours. He lets himself in quietly, because Jocelyn’s not an early riser when she doesn’t have to be, and it’s a Saturday.

He hangs up his coat and satchel on the hooks next to the door, making a quick detour to the kitchen to get a coffee for her before padding wearily up the stairs.

He stops halfway down the hall to sneak a peek into the nursery, smiling at Joanna’s sleeping form in the crib. Not up and at ‘em quite yet, miracle of miracles. He should see if Mama wants to come over for dinner tonight and spend a little time with her. God knows she could use the distraction, and hell. He could too.

Pulling the door almost shut again, he continues down towards the bedroom with a gentle smile still on his face. Maybe it’d be good if he took some time off in the next couple weeks, to spend time with Jo and Jocelyn. He’s overdue for a little vacation.

Ever since Dad... well, Leonard’s been working more than he ever used to lately, and it’s really startin’ to strain things with Jocelyn. He’d realized suddenly, earlier this week on a call home that ended up being more uncomfortable silence than actual talking, that he couldn’t remember the last time they’d had a real, in-depth conversation. She’s been getting distant for a while, and Leonard is many things, but an idiot’s not one of ‘em. He knows it’s his fault.

She deserves better than this, especially with how patient she’s been with him over the past six months. Hell, over their entire marriage. It’s past time to do something, Leonard knows that, but up until really goddamn recently it’s taken everything he’s got to keep it together.

A weekend at the lake’d be nice, he thinks as he eases the door open. They could leave Jo with Mama and be alone for a bit, just the two of them.

Leonard stops, his hand still resting on the open door. The coffee cup slips from his nerveless fingers and shatters on the dark hardwood floor. 

The man sleeping on Leonard’s side of the bed startles awake, groggily searching for the source of the noise. The blood drains from his face as his eyes meet Leonard’s, and Leonard goes cold. 

That’s Clay. His friend, Clay, who he’s known since they were kids. 

They’d played pool at the bar the other night. 

Jocelyn’s hand is tight on Clay’s bare arm, her fingers denting the skin of his bicep. Her eyes are wide as she stares at Leonard, and they flick briefly to the kitschy analog clock on the dresser that they’d bought as a joke and never replaced.

It’s hands are still and silent. 

“Get out,” Leonard growls. 

He locks eyes with Jocelyn as Clay fumbles into his slacks and wrinkled dress shirt. She doesn’t make a sound, doesn’t even look troubled now that the initial shock has faded. Clay hands her her dressing gown, and she gives him a small, warm smile. 

“I’ll message you later.”

Then she leans in, kisses his cheek, and sends him on his way. 

Leonard just stands there as Clay skirts around him and retreats down the hall. Like some sorta statue. Jocelyn drops the sheet she’d been holding up to her chest and slides her robe on, getting to her feet and tying the sash in a tidy knot. 

She looks at Leonard, every inch the unflappable, dispassionate lawyer. “I’m sorry you had to find out like this. I wish we could’ve done things civilly.”

“The hell’s that s’posed to mean?”

Jocelyn blinks at him and tilts her head. “I want a divorce, Leonard.”

_Now:_

“...Fuck. I’m sorry, Bones. I mean it.”

“I told you there was a reason we were gonna need the good stuff if you wanted the whole damn story.” Leonard extends the bottle of whiskey in Jim’s general direction. “Still. Thanks, Jimbo.”

“What was her problem? Seriously, did she even _know_ you?”

Leonard shakes his head. “Thought she did. But I guess I wasn’t the kind of doctor she thought I was. She was always draggin’ me out to galas n’ shit, tryin’ to get me to schmooze. I thought she just wanted to keep in touch with all her society friends. Well, she kept waitin’ for me to start rising up the ranks and reaping the rewards, but I was happy in the family clinics and the ER. And then my dad got sick, and... well. I was stretched too thin to pay her the attention I always had before. So she found it somewhere else.”

“She sounds like a nightmare.” Jim snags the bottle from Leonard and nearly topples off his bunk in the process. He takes a pull and then leans forward, squinting. “But m’confused. Why ditch Atlanta for San Fran and Starfleet? Doesn’ make sense, ‘specially if you’ve got a kid.” Leonard’s face must do something unintentional, because Jim pushes the bottle back into his hands, his expression darkening. “I fuckin’ knew it. What’d she do?”

Leonard takes another drink, hurt and anger bubbling up under his skin. “Her daddy’s a bigwig. He had connections and he managed to dig up some dirt on me, some stupid shit I did after my dad died. Between a judge who was a regular at the golf club and Jocelyn’s acting skills, it’s a miracle I’ve got any visiting rights at all.” Jim scowls down at the floor, one hand in a fist on his knee. 

“I tried sucking up for a while at the beginning, going along with it for Joanna’s sake. I’d do anything for her, Jim. Anything.” Leonard scrubs angrily at his damp, blurry eyes. “But the deal they offered me was bullshit. Jocelyn wanted full custody, and I wasn’t gonna give it to her without one hell of a fight.

“She didn’t like that I didn’t just roll over and die, and she got vindictive. So that was that. She ended up gettin’ almost exactly what she wanted in the first place because she’s a damn good lawyer, I got fired from the hospital, and then I couldn’t find a single place within a hundred miles that’d take me on. Jocelyn never admitted to having a hand in it, but she was so fuckin’ smug. I knew it was her.”

Jim looks like he wants to punch something. “What a bitch. Fuck, Bones, no one deserves that.”

Leonard snorts. “Yeah, well. Not much I can do about it now except hope I kick ass here and get to rub it in her face someday. Her whole set thinks the ‘Fleet’s a waste of time. You don’t tend to get much prestige, peace-keeping. But I never cared about that shit anyways, so it seemed like a good idea. Easier than being close to home and still not bein’ able to see Joanna.”

Jim hums in agreement, tossing the bottle off into the corner of the room when he realizes it’s empty. He flops back onto his pillow, folding his arms behind his head, and looks at Leonard. 

“M’glad I made you tell me. Y’shouldn’t have to carry that shit by y’rself.”

Leonard sighs and runs a hand through his hair, a rueful smile tugging at his lips. “Yeah, well. You were gonna find out sooner or later, so I figured I might as well just tell ya b’fore you hacked my files or somethin’.”

Jim grins up at the ceiling of their dorm room. “That’s a dirty lie. I would never.”

“Oh, you most certainly would. I know Hendorff’d agree with me.”

“There’s abs’lutely no evidence that I had anything to do with that, Bones. Ssstop slanderin’ m’good name.”

Leonard rolls his eyes and lays down. “You take care of that just fine on your own, you heathen. Lights, off. Night, Jim.”

“Night, Bones.”

— - —

Pike’s summons comes as a surprise. It’s on Leonard’s mind throughout the whole rest of his shift in the clinic, and by the time he’s ringing the door chime of the man’s office he’s still got no more of an idea why the Captain wants to see him than he did when he first got the message.

“Doctor McCoy. There you are.”

Pike gestures to the chair across from the desk, his sharp blue gaze taking in Leonard’s expression. “Calm down, son, you’re not in trouble. I just had a few questions about your file.”

Leonard sits, setting his bag on the floor. “Sir?”

Pike turns on his PADD and spins it around towards Leonard, still watching him closely. “It’s come to my attention that you were involved in a couple of court cases shortly before you joined up. Would you care to explain further?”

Dammit, _Jim._ Leonard’s mouth tightens into a line and he pushes the PADD back towards Pike. “No disrespect intended, sir, but if Cadet Kirk put you up to this I want no part of it. I can take care of my personal business just fine.”

Pike raises a bemused eyebrow. “No disrespect intended, hm?“ Leonard just looks right back at him, spine straight. Pike takes his PADD back. “Well, they obviously weren’t lying about that legendary bedside manner of yours, McCoy, but believe me when I say that I don’t enjoy bullshit anymore than you do. The truth is, we flag all new cadets’ files for extenuating circumstances that may have an effect on their studies, and as it happens, you’re on my list. But these things take time to sort out, and being that you’re halfway down the alphabet it’s taken us a while to get to you.” He almost smirks. “Although I’ve gotta say, it hurts that you think Kirk’s capable of ‘putting me up’ to anything.”

Leonard opens his mouth, then closes it again. Fuck. “Apologies, sir.”

The corner of Pike’s mouth twitches in barely noticeable humour. “Just try not to jump to conclusions next time you get called in front of a Captain. Now, would you mind explaining what those cases were about?”

Leonard’s fingers dig into his knee. “I got a divorce, sir, and then my ex-wife and I disagreed about custody of our daughter.”

Pike taps a couple notes into his PADD. “And are you happy with the results of that custody battle?”

Leonard knows his silence is telling. Pike just waits. “No, sir. I have very limited visitation rights.”

Pike looks at him, some real sympathy in his face. “I see. And I take it that the divorce wasn’t amicable?” 

Leonard manages a terse shake of his head. “No, sir. My ex is a lawyer.”

Pike makes another few notes on his PADD and then powers it down. “Now I know you said you like to take care of your own affairs, cadet, but if you’ll allow me I can send your case over to a legal firm we use and put you in touch with some people who might be able to help. Is that acceptable to your pride?”

Leonard hesitates, but the chance is too good to pass up. “Yessir. I... thank you, sir.”

Pike leans back, a faint smile on his face. “If you end up needing some time off to deal with this, send the request directly to me. I’ll make sure you get the leave. Dismissed.”

Leonard stands, shouldering his bag, and walks out of Pike’s office with a new lightness to his step.

_— - —_

_Three months later_

Jim’s not a patient guy. Not that Leonard’s claiming to be Mother Teresa or anything, but _christ._ Sometimes he’s fervently reminded of the years and life experience he’s got on this idiot.

As if to punctuate Leonard’s thoughts Jim sighs again, twice as impatiently as last time, and turns to look at him. “You do know you’ve actually gotta get out of the car to see her.”

“Thanks, Jim, I wasn’t aware,” Leonard growls, staring out at his mama’s farmhouse through the windshield of their rented ‘flitter. He stays exactly where he is. 

Jim frowns at him, undeterred. “Seriously, what’s wrong? This is what you wanted, you’ve got your equal custody. Now go see your kid.”

Leonard stews for a minute longer, wishing Jim had a less intense stare. Finally, he shrugs. “I dunno, I just…” he starts, shrinking into himself a little. “D’you think she’ll remember me?”

That came out so much smaller and more vulnerable than Leonard had intended it to. Jim puts a hand on his shoulder, and Leonard meets his eyes. “Only one way to find out,” he says seriously. “But I don’t think you’ve got anything to worry about, Bones.”

Leonard swallows and forces himself to let go of the steering wheel. “You really know how to reassure a guy, don’t you.”

Jim just lets out a huff of frustration and undoes his seat belt. He gets out of the ‘flitter, walks around to Leonard’s side, and yanks the door open, a bullheaded expression on his face. “C’mon. Out.”

Leonard grumbles some uncharitable things but does as Jim says. Jim slams the ‘flitter door behind him, then leans against it and crosses his arms. He cocks an eyebrow, and damn, what Leonard wouldn’t give to punch him in his stupid face every once in a while.

He’s outside now, though. So, slowly, he puts one foot in front of the other and starts walking towards the front door.

Mama knows he’s coming; he’d called her when they got in. He’s surprised she didn’t come right out when she heard the ‘flitter, but then again, she must’ve known he’d be nervous. And she’s always tried to let him do the things that scare him in his own time.

He’s still a few feet from the house when the screen door swings open, and time seems to slow to a crawl as Mama steps out onto the porch. Joanna is perched on her hip, her dark, wispy hair pulled back into a braid, and Leonard’s heart lurches up into his throat.

Then Joanna’s little face lights up and she stretches both arms out towards him. “Daddy! Daddy, daddy!”

He’s pretty sure he’s crying a little as he takes her from Mama, her arms going tight around his neck. He buries his face in her hair and breathes in the soft, little kid scent of her, smiling so big his cheeks hurt. “Hey, Jo-bear. I missed you so much, sweetheart. So much.” He’s not even sure she understood that, his voice was so rough. But she just squeezes him tighter and snuggles into his neck. 

“I missed you too, daddy. Don’t cry.”

Leonard laughs wetly and Jo leans back to smile at him. “Alright, baby. I’m just happy, that’s all.”

“Who’s that?”

Leonard turns to see Jim wandering up with his hands in the pockets of his jeans, looking like he feels painfully out of place. Leonard smiles. “Jo, Mama— this is Jim Kirk.” 

Jim waves awkwardly at Jo, nods at Mama. “He’s my best friend, y’know,” Leonard says to Jo in a stage whisper, seeing Jim grin out of the corner of his eye. “I told him all about you. Can you say hi?”

Jo giggles. “Hi, Jim.”

Jim _melts_ in the face of Joanna’s charm, and yeah. Leonard knew this was a good idea. “Hey there. Nice to meet you. And you too, Mrs. McCoy.”

“Oh, nonsense,” Mama says, planting her hands on her hips. “It’s Eleanora, or Mama if you’re so inclined; I feel like I know you already with everything Leonard’s told me.”

“Really?” Jim says, cocking a mischievously pleased eyebrow. “You talk to your mom about me? I’m flattered, Bones.”

“Only t’ tell her how stupid you are,” Leonard grumbles. But it’s a losing battle, trying to be annoyed when he’s got his daughter playing with his hair. He sighs, a grin pulling at the corner of his mouth. “Now get inside, you dumba— uh. Just get inside. I bet Mama’s got a tray of biscuits cooling.”

“That I do,” she says warmly, holding the door open as Jo starts talking about how she helped make the biscuits. Leonard nods towards the house, and Jim smiles.

If Leonard was a more forgiving person, he might acknowledge that at least part of this is thanks to Jocelyn. If she hadn’t been such a hag he never woulda left Georgia, never joined Starfleet. Never met people like Jim.

He’s not, though. He’s an ornery son of a bitch who hates space travel and joined up with the largest galactic peace-keeping and exploration organization there is. (No one’s allowed to say he doesn’t have a goddamn sense of humour. Not after that decision.) But he’s also an ornery son of a bitch who’s holding his daughter for the first time in almost a year and a half, and that’s no small miracle by any stretch of the imagination. 

So he sends up a grudging sort of thanks to the universe at large, and leaves it at that.

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a nice fic to write, it made me feel so fuzzy inside. And who doesn't love writing Jim? Lol.
> 
> Hugs,  
> Nepenthene


End file.
